


Embarrassment

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Twenty Minute Challenge - Ray's a bit tied up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Ray finds himself in a compromising position. Will Bodie take advantage?

“Doyle!”

‘Oh, God’, steeling himself, he called out, “in here.”  
He winced as he saw Bodie’s expression change from fear to amusement.  
‘Yeah, this was going to be bad.’ He tried to squash his embarrassment.  
Desperately swallowing laughter Bodie managed, “Well, well, well, Raymond old son. What have we been up to then?”  
He knew how ridiculous he looked. He could only picture what Bodie was seeing. His naked form stretched out on the bed, hands cuffed over his head to the headboard, ankles tied to the end of the bed with the tie he had borrowed from Bodie and his own belt.

“Bo-day! Just get me loose!”  
“Where are you hiding the key, then?”  
Exasperation. “Does it look like I could hide the key anywhere, you bloody pillock?”  
“Now, now, is that any way to treat your rescuer? Very unfriendly, Raymond. If this is how you treat your woman I’m not surprised to find you in this state!”

“You dumb crud, get me loose!”  
“Keep your hair on…oh…that’s about all you can keep on.” Bodie’s snigger only served to further anger the man cuffed to the bed.

“Bodie. What are you waiting for, get me loose!”  
Giving the naked form on the bed a quick once over, Bodie smiled. “Patience, my lad, patience. A detective I know once told me to never rush through a crime scene. It’s not smart to rush, you never know where you might find a clue.”

Bodie examined the handcuffs restraining his partner. “Oi – these are yours!” His eyes lit with mirth. “Bloody hell, Doyle, she used your own cuffs on you!”

“Ha, bloody ha. Bodie, please…”

“Alright, alright. Where are your clothes?”  
“Clothes? Can’t get dressed trussed up like this, can I?”  
Bodie shook his head sadly. “A little kink in the plan and you come all undone. Think, Raymond. You always carry the lock-picks in your pocket, right? Since we don’t have the key….”

Sullen response. “Yeah, ok. Clothes are in the bath… “, groaning he realized he’d given Bodie even more information to use against him later.


End file.
